<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's really not that Complicated by lovelynjm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747793">It's really not that Complicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynjm/pseuds/lovelynjm'>lovelynjm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, some short angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynjm/pseuds/lovelynjm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin loved Renjun and because of that he had to let him go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's really not that Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this at 3am, sorry if there are any errors. i have no idea why i wrote this was just feeling angsty i guess. so here's some really short rennin angst to make you feel something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s really not that complicated,” Jaemin stated with the most poker face he could muster, making sure not to let any emotion penetrate his facade. “I never liked you. This” Jaemin said motioning to the both of them. “meant nothing to me.” Renjun just stood there on the break of tears not being able to process what the younger boy was saying to him. Renjun was feeling all sorts of emotions at once and he couldn’t contain them. He just started sobbing and getting on his knees pleading that this was all fake. <br/>“Please tell me you’re lying. Please!” Renjun screamed as he was sobbing trying to somehow change the other’s mind. Jaemin just stood there watching the boy he loved the most crumble down in front of him. He was hurting, hurting more than he’d like to lead on but he couldn’t he just couldn’t let him see the truth. <br/>“Leave...now!” Jaemin said harshness in his tone. <br/>“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you Na Jaemin” Renjun screamed as he walked out of the door sobbing. Jaemin then took a deep breath and dialed Jeno’s number. As soon as he picked up he heard Jeno’s voice on the other line. <br/>“Is it done?” he asked. <br/>Jaemin closed his eyes and nodded, “Its done, you better make him fucking happy or I will personally make sure you end up in a grave.” Jaemin said voice coated with venom. <br/>“I will don’t worry, it’s better off this way Na, goodbye.” After the phone call, Jaemin just broke down, crying, hugging one of Renjun’s old hoodies that he left in his apartment. Inhaling his sweet aroma he pictured all the happy moments they had together. All his little giggles that were music to Jaemin’s ears, his laugh that was always the most infectious, his eyes which almost appeared like small stars, and most importantly his smile, his smile can make the dullest room seem bright. <br/>“It’s for the best.” He whispered softly holding on to the one piece of home he had with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope it wasn't too bad!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>